


this is our fate, I'm yours

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Schmoop, and a little awkwardness, baby!brocedes, but not much they're just in love and a little idiotic, honestly it's just baby brocedes getting together, literally so much cuteness, young!brocedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Lewis and Nico share a hotel room at one of their kart races, like they always do, but their fun teasing suddenly takes a turn into the unexpected. It leads to Lewis having to confront himself withfeelings, yikes.





	this is our fate, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> heya!   
> @princerosberg on tumblr wanted a fic about them sharing a hotel room and discovering their feelings and, well, I couldn't resist. I love my babies and I wanted to make them happy. Thanks to @kimyraikkonen for cheerleading for me and kicking my ass. You're the best, Kiwi!! 
> 
> **Please note:** I didn't mark this as underage because they're barely half a year apart. Lewis is 15 and Nico is 14, so they're also both over the age of consent but I wanted to mention it in case it squicks someone. I promise they're super innocent and cute, tho! :) 
> 
> I hope this didn't scare too many off, lol. Have fun reading this floof fest!   
> For every comment this gets Lewis smooches Nico and for every kudo they hug!! <33

"LewisLewisLewisLewis!"

Lewis had barely time to drop his bag before Nico pounced on him, hugging him tightly and mumbling into his neck: "I missed you!" 

Lewis smiled and took a deep breath when he hugged back, relishing the smell of Nico's shampoo but not trying to think about it because, yeah, that's a creepy thing to do when you were hugging your best friend, right. "Missed you too, buddy", Lewis replied. "How have you been?" 

They hadn't seen in each other for a while because Nico had been off with his family and Lewis had been in England with his dad but now the karting season had finally begun again – and both of them couldn't wait to get back on track of course. They spent the next twenty minutes catching up with each other – Lewis complaining that he wasn't allowed to get a dog because he was away so much; Nico complaining about his school and homework – until they were finally allowed to run off to their hotel room. 

Lewis had missed sharing a room with Nico. He loved racing, he really did, but the best thing about it had always been and would always be Nico. 

"Finally!", Nico sighed and threw his bag next to his bed. "I was really looking forward to this. We just going to chill here tonight or do you want to go exploring?" 

Lewis flopped down on Nico's bed and grinned up to him. "I'm totally fine with chilling." 

Nico rolled his eyes and tried to poke Lewis to get him to scoot up a bit so Nico could fit there as well. "Yeah, should have thought of that, now that you've secured the most comfortable spot." 

Giggling, Lewis tried to take up as much space as possible while Nico continued to shove him aside until they were wrestling on the bed. Lewis grabbed Nico's left hand where he was still trying to poke Lewis in the stomach, but Nico managed to wiggle his right hand under Lewis' thigh and yanked him downwards. With a screech Lewis let go of Nico's hand – just to grab his shirt and he managed to pull him on top of him. Immediately taking advantage of his position, Nico grabbed Lewis' wrists and straddled him even though Lewis tried to kick him. "This is unfair!", he whined. "Why are you still taller than me?" 

Nico laughed and changed his hold on Lewis so he was holding him down with only one hand and booped him on the nose. "I don't know, Lew, but if it helps – you've grown a lot." 

"Thank you very much", Lewis replied as sarcastically as possible but he couldn't suppress the grin that was spreading on his face. With a battle cry Lewis used all his strength to dislodge the hold Nico had on him and they both rolled to the side – to their bad luck, the bed was only a single and ended there, so both of them fell with a loud thump onto the floor. 

"Outch! Lewis, you asshole!", squeaked Nico when Lewis managed to wedge his knee between Nico's legs, but he didn't give up that easily. 

"Who's the asshole?", Lewis gave back with a grin and they rolled and wrestled halfway across the room until Lewis pinned Nico down, using the same hold Nico had before while straddling him. 

"Ooof, okay, okay I give up!", Nico finally gasped, out of breath and looking up to a happily beaming Lewis. "You win." 

Nico knew that he should maybe be a little bit more competitive since he wanted to be an F1 driver as much as Lewis wanted to be one, but for some reason he went soft on him. Let's just call it best mate bonus, he thought to himself, but he felt himself smile when Lewis grinned even brighter upon hearing that announcement. "Yay!", he exclaimed proudly. "Who's the best?!" 

"You are", Nico laughed, still staring up at Lewis until their gazes locked. Lewis' eyes were the warmest brown Nico had ever seen. It wasn't only brown, it was like liquid dark chocolate, just before you poured it over a cake, with the tiniest golden sprinkles in it. 

Shaking his head a little bit, Nico tried to get his brain back into working mode because he had no idea how long he had just stared into Lewis' eyes. To his luck, Lewis hadn't realised yet that something was off and Nico made an effort to get Lewis off of him, but Lewis didn't seem to mind sitting on top of him. 

Not that Nico minded it per se, it was just that his body had just decided to... raise to the occasion and Nico could feel himself blush. "Uh, Lewis, let me up, please." 

Lewis immediately let go of his hands and sat back on his heels. "What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" 

"No, no!", Nico shook his head rapidly enough that it nearly hurt against the hard floor. "It's just." The blush got even deeper, even Nico's ears turned red. "I'm sorry!", he squeaked. "It's not on purpose! I can't do anything about it, okay?" 

Lewis followed the line of his gaze and landed on – the tent in Nico's trousers, since he had already scooted back far enough that Nico could get up if he wanted to. Which he had apparently forgotten about because Nico kept lying there, staring at his erection and Lewis stared at it as well. 

They were behaving ridiculous. As if neither of them had seen a hard-on before. 

Well, Lewis had to admit, he'd never seen a hard-on on a real person other than himself before; just why would even he want that? In any case, Lewis knew how it was to be a teen-aged boy. Random hard-ons in the most inapporopriate moments weren't an unknown thing to him either. 

Suddenly Lewis realised, that it hadn't even bothered him. It hadn't bothered him to feel Nico _like that_ , to basically sit on his dick! 

Lewis took a deep breath and tried to get as far away from Nico as possible. "Listen, I'm sorry—", he started to explain, but one look back at Nico who was still lying on his back on the floor with a tent in his trousers and who was now looking up at Lewis with his big, blue eyes – Lewis swallowed nervously. "Okay, I just remembered—yeah, I have to—see you later, Nico!" 

And with that Lewis turned around and fled from their shared room. 

 

#

 

Not really knowing the karting circuit they were at, Lewis had stopped right behind the hotel and had sat down on a little bench in the garden. Since it was already pretty late, he was alone with a few mosquitos, but luckily the dimmed streetlights kept them away from him. A lonely bumblebee was humming through the rose bushes and flowers next to the bench but Lewis didn't pay attention. He tried to take a few deep breaths of the pleasant nightly air, but they didn't calm him down either. 

They thing was – Lewis knew that he had an _infatuation_ with Nico. He really liked him. Missed him when they weren't around each other and their phone calls weren't enough even though he relished in hearing his voice. Lewis loved just _being_ with Nico because even though their body proportions didn't fit them yet (Nico still being taller than him was just unfair!), Nico's hugs were still the best ones Lewis ever got – and he often got hugs from Nico. Lewis just felt so comfortable and safe when he was close to him, felt his body heat and his happiness radiating from him; it gave him the same fuzzy feeling he got when Nico laughed: It made Lewis feel like everything was good and right in the world, with Nico just there besides him. 

When Lewis was completely honest with himself he knew that he liked Nico a little bit too much. Maybe it was because Lewis considered him the best friend he had ever had. 

But now... Lewis should have freaked out. He shouldn't have liked the way Nico felt under him, he should never in the first place think about Nico felt under him! And then, feeling Nico's boner, Lewis hadn't freaked out. Why hadn't he freaked out?! 

Lewis was freaking out. 

He put his face in his hands and tried to recall the situation, but all he could think of was how pretty Nico had looked with his blonde hair and his way too pink lips and the cute little spots of red on his cheeks. Nico was truly beautiful; or maybe handsome, in case that sounded manlier, but Lewis really wanted to go with beautiful. Nico had moved against him and Lewis had felt what had changed but for some reason it hadn't bothered him. 

It had just felt so _natural_ , as if Nico getting a boner under his ass after a little wrestling was... normal. Lewis sighed and sat back up again, staring at the rose bushes with a grim expression as if they were personally responsible for the fact that he had a crush on his best friend. 

There. He had thought it. Happy now?

Continuing his tries to kill the rose bushes with his gaze, Lewis started to bite his lip. It had felt so good and when he now consciously thought about it – which, surprise, he's been doing for ages now – then he could feel his own body react. 

Lewis redirected his scrutinizing gaze from the rose bushes onto his dick. 

"Traitor", Lewis mumbled and sighed again. He was fifteen, for mercy's sake! He didn't want to think about if he preferred boys or girls. When Lewis was really honest with himself, he didn't care about neither girls nor boys because there was only one person he... wanted to do all the things with he had read about. And, well, watched. 

Blushing, Lewis tried to sort his thoughts out. He didn't care about what it meant for him, _liking_ Nico, because one reason more or less to be bullied didn't matter. Soon he'd be a world champion anyways and then all those haters would have a real reason to hate on him. 

But what he didn't want was... Nico stopping to be his friend. Nico not liking him anymore or being disgusted or – Lewis started to panic again.

He should have jumped right off Nico instead of pondering irrelevant thoughts because _Nico was his best mate_ and nothing more. It didn't matter what Lewis thought about him when he was lying in his bed. It only mattered that Nico was comfortable around him and apparently sitting on his hard-on was not comfortable for him. Obviously. But also in the emotional sense. 

Or maybe it was comfortable? Lewis wouldn't know, nobody apart from himself had ever touched his hard-on. 

Imagining how it would be if Nico sat on him that way, smiling down at him --- okay, no. This was getting ridiculous. Lewis shook his head as if he was trying to make the thoughts fall back in place. It only confused him even more because he had liked it! What if they couldn't wrestle anymore because Lewis liked it way too much to sit on top of Nico? 

And Nico didn't like it, obviously. Lewis would never, ever make Nico do something he didn't like. 

He felt like crying; he was so confused. On one hand he wanted to ignore The Nico Thoughts entirely and just hang on to the best mate thing. On the other hand he knew that he was _feeling_. Feeling _things_. And even worse not only sexual things but also emotional things, maybe. No. Nico was his best mate, remember? 

"Lewis?" 

Nico's voice made Lewis jump. 

"Lewis, are you alright?" 

Appearing out of basically nowhere, Nico was suddenly standing next to the rose bushes and looked down at Lewis who was just staring at him, probably with his mouth open because Lewis was smooth like that. 

"Can I sit down?", Nico asked softly when Lewis didn't reply. 

"Yeah", Lewis said hoarsely and cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course, sit down." 

Nico sat with a good amount of distance between him and Lewis and for an awkward moment, both of them were quiet. 

"I'm sorry", Nico finally said. "I didn't mean to... you know. I definitely didn't mean to freak you out." 

Lewis couldn't look Nico in the face when he answered: "I didn't freak out." 

"Well, you ran away?" Nico's voice was softer than usual, as if he was trying not to spook Lewis. 

"I had to think about things." Lewis shrugged non-committally. 

"Oh", Nico said quietly. Lewis could feel him looking over at him, but he kept staring straight ahead. "I mean, I understand when... god, for fucks sake, Lewis. Tell me now what your problem is. You're not usually this reserved when something bugs you!" 

Lewis considered to just play it down with a shrug, but then he remembered something very important: Nico was his best friend. If he couldn't talk to him, who could he talk to? 

Straightening his back and finally looking Nico in the eyes, Lewis stated: "I'm freaking out because I _didn't_ have a problem with... it." 

"And?", Nico asked and furrowed his brows. 

Lewis frowned. "And, what?" 

"Well", said Nico and rolled his eyes, but a little smile was playing on his lips, "that's the opposite of a problem." 

"What?" Blinking once, twice confusedly, Lewis tried to make sense of Nico's words. 

"I said that it's the opposite of a problem if you don't have a problem with it. Means, no problem. Neither of us has a problem. Which is good, right?" Nico pushed his slightly shaking hand through his hair, tousling it and managed to get a strand into his face that he didn't seem inclined to remove though. 

Without thinking about it, Lewis raised his hand and pushed the curl slowly out of Nico's face, tucking it behind his ear. Their eyes met and suddenly the entire world seemed to disappear, leaving only Nico and Lewis in the backyard of a cheap hotel close to a karting track, staring into each other's eyes, with Lewis' hand still in Nico's hair. 

Internally preparing for the next freak out plus the obligatory running away, Lewis held his breath, but then Nico's gaze dropped from his eyes to... his lips? 

"Nico?", he whispered, and Nico's eyes snapped back up, his cheeks tinged red even though the dull light from the lamps barely reached them. 

"Yeah?", Nico replied quietly. 

Lewis' head was spinning with thoughts chasing after emotions. "Why did you want me to get up?", he finally asked. 

A little confused, Nico dipped his head to the side. "What do you mean? I didn't want you to, well. Sit on my boner." 

"But why?", Lewis insisted and suddenly realised how close he was to Nico. Apparently they had leaned forwards and now they were only a few inches apart. 

"Because it's what one is supposed to do, right?" When Nico was still looking at Lewis as if he waited for an explanation, Lewis decided to be brave. 

"It just didn't feel wrong to me."

Nico didn't keep silent like Lewis' expected, nor did he get angry. He smiled. "Really? God, I thought I was weird or something." 

The weight that was lifted off Lewis' chest was at least as heavy as five karts and he smiled back tentatively. "If you're weird, then I'm weird, too." 

"You're not weird!", Nico protested immediately, which made Lewis grin. 

"See, then you're not, either." 

Nico seemed to ponder that for a few seconds before he shrugged. "If I hadn't reacted... in a _socially acceptable_ manner. What would have happened?" He added the last sentence very hesitantly. 

Suddenly Lewis heart started to pound twice as fast. Knowing that he had already went this far, he could be brave for just a little while longer. God, Lewis hated emotions. 

"If you had kept looking at me like you did, I would have kissed you." 

Surprised at how confident his voice sounded, Lewis forgot about his flattering heart; especially when Nico started to look at him again with longing and an intense feeling of familiarity. 

"Like this?", Nico whispered, not taking his gaze off of Lewis' for a second. 

Lewis leaned forward, threading his fingers into Nico's soft hair and breathed: "Kiss me." Nico didn't hesitate, he pressed his lips against Lewis and for a heartbeat they stayed like that. 

This is my first kiss, Lewis thought. Oh my god. 

And then Nico's hands suddenly rested on Lewis' waist and they started to move their lips against each other, slowly and a little unsure until Nico licked over Lewis' lower lip and he gasped. 

They parted, resting their foreheads together since Lewis' refused to let Nico get further away from him. 

"Again?", Nico asked, sounding way more out of breath than that little kiss could have cause. 

"Yes, please", Lewis answered and they kissed again, a little more boldly this time. 

Lewis opened his mouth immediately and their tongues met; causing a series of tiny tingles to run down Lewis' spine.   
When they sat back, their sides touching and hyper aware of each other, both of them were grinning. 

"Well", Lewis said and tried to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. "That was definitely better than sitting out here and moping." 

Nico giggled and took Lewis' hand, running his thumb in little circles over Lewis' skin. "Then let's maybe go back? I don't want to get eaten by the mosquitos." 

Lewis agreed and they got up, both of them looking back at the surprisingly romantic spot they had just sacred with their first kiss. Holding hands, they walked back to their room, even though Lewis was pretty sure his legs were turned into jelly. 

Their interactions were like they had been before the wrestling, natural and light as air. Excitedly speculating about the circuit and the next day, they got ready for bed, when both of them started to yawn. 

Before Lewis went to his single bed, he went over to Nico's, where he was standing and sorting through his luggage. 

"Hey, Nico?" 

As soon as Nico had turned around, Lewis stretched a bit and pecked his lips. "Sleep well", Lewis added and with a big smile he scurried over to his bed. 

When Nico had slowly touched his lips with his fingers, looking at Lewis like he couldn't believe his luck, he got into his own bed as well. They turned the lights off and for a few minutes it was quiet, only the sound of a car in the distance echoed in their room. 

"Lewis?", disturbed Nico the silence. 

"Yes?" 

"Are we boyfriends now?" 

Lewis didn't know what to reply to this. They hadn't really talked about their kiss – their kisses. They had enjoyed it and then maybe even ignored it a bit and suddenly Lewis got conscious about his quick heart beat again. 

"Uhm, I don’t really know how this works", Lewis finally admitted. 

"Me neither", replied Nico. "But I would like us to be boyfriends. I liked the kissing." 

Lewis didn't dare to move in his bed. "I liked it too. Let's... let's be boyfriends." 

For a few seconds neither of them said anything; then Lewis couldn't keep quiet anymore. "So we're going to kiss again?" 

"Yeah! If you want?" Nico sounded downright excited and it made Lewis gain confidence. 

"So if I'd sneak into your bed for a cuddle you'd kiss me?", he asked. 

Nico didn't reply at first, but Lewis heard the sound of his blanket and sheets shifting. "Move your cute ass over here." 

Lewis nearly jumped out of his bed, snuggling in next to Nico and suddenly everything was just _right_. Nico's arms around him felt right, Nico's body heat felt right, the soft press of Nico's lips against his felt right. They fell asleep like this, sharing the same air and cuddled together. 

 

#

 

They woke up the next day, content with holding hands and sharing a few kisses throughout the day while both were smiling like idiots. The race held most of their attention for the weekend and they didn't have much time to explore their new relationship, staying on the safe side with cuddles and little make out sessions. 

They really got better at kissing, they were both a lot bolder with their tongues and one time Nico had even pulled Lewis on his lap, which had ended with them embarrassing themselves in their pants. But they had been comfortable enough with each other that they had just laughed about it and it was the best thing ever to have your best friend as your boyfriend. 

Nico couldn't stop thinking about that, though. "Lewis?", he finally asked when they had a few hours to themselves in the evening. 

"Hmmmmm?", came the reply from where Lewis was sitting on Nico's bed. He had taken to sleeping there and for once Nico was glad that they both still had the typical gangly built of teen-aged boys. Actually, Nico loved having Lewis in his bed. It made him happy to see him so comfortable in what was a designated Nico-space. "You know, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Yeah, I got that from the way you said my name." Lewis grinned at Nico and patted the space beside him on the bed. "What's up, buttercup?"

Nico rolled his eyes and sat down. "Well, I really enjoyed our little... uhm, experiment from yesterday and wanted to ask if you... wanted a repeat performance? Maybe?" 

Lewis blinked a little confused and then he giggled, putting his arm around Nico's waist and pulling him closer. "You are literally the cutest thing. Yeah, I would like that", he answered and kissed Nico softly. "I'm not sure... uhm. Do you just want to do the grinding thing?", he then added a little hesitantly. "'cause I'd like to try something, but only if you're up for it." 

Nico bit his lip and reminded himself that Lewis liked him as well, before he took Lewis' hand and placed it right on his crotch. "As you can feel I'm definitely up for it." 

The audible hitch in Lewis' breath made Nico proud; but when Lewis reacted by pulling his shirt over his head, it was Nico's turn to gasp. 

"Yours, too?", Lewis asked and tugged a little at Nico's shirt when he kept staring at Lewis. Which was stupid, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen Lewis shirtless before; but this was different. He was allowed to look and if he interpreted the look on Lewis' face correctly he was even allowed to touch.   
Stripping off his own shirt, Nico leaned forward to kiss Lewis who used the movement to lean back and to pull Nico on top of him. 

"That okay?"

Nico quickly nodded and looked down at Lewis before they kissed again. This time they drew it out until they were panting in each other's mouth, Lewis' hands in Nico's hair and caressing down his neck, while Nico couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over Lewis' torso. 

A tiny moan escaped Lewis when Nico brushed over his nipple. "Like that?", Nico asked a little breathless. 

"Yeah", Lewis gave back and looked at Nico so openly and wondrous that Nico just had to kiss him again; one kiss turned into two turned into a make out session with their hands running all over each other's bodies.

When Nico felt Lewis' hands on his ass, he grinned. "Want me to take that off?", he mumbled against Lewis' lips. Instead of an answer, Lewis opened Nico's pants with surprising skill and Nico managed to get out of them without hitting Lewis in the face, which he considered a success. Scrambling to take his own pants off as well, Lewis giggled. 

"What", Nico said and looked at Lewis, laying there in his boxer shorts that tented up and smiling at him. 

"I'm just happy I'm doing this with you." 

Not taking his gaze away from Nico, Lewis pulled him closer again and caressed Nico's erection through his pants. Nico moaned and grabbed Lewis' hips, impatiently grinding against him. 

"Thought we didn't want to come in our pants this time?" Lewis sounded so excited that Nico gave in and held himself back: "Okay, then, please, do something!" 

Lewis bit his lip and looked at Nico, before he slowly started to pull down Nico's underwear. The second Nico had gotten rid of it, Lewis slowly traced his dick, every touch followed by quiet gasps from Nico. 

"So pretty", Lewis said and carefully pulled Nico's foreskin back and forth a few times. 

"Thanks, fuck, you have no idea how good this feels. Take your boxers off, I wanna show you." 

Lewis complied and groaned when Nico didn't lose anytime to touch him either. He held onto Nico's shoulder and slightly thrust upwards. "Oh my god", Lewis sighed. "Kiss me." 

Their lips met and the full body contact made Lewis shiver. This felt better than anything else, this felt even better than winning. 

When they parted for air, Nico gasped: "Wait, I have some body lotion." He tried to fish it out of his bag without getting up, leaning on Lewis in the process. 

"You're poking me in the stomach", Lewis informed him, casually palming Nico's ass and still fascinated how easy this was, how natural. 

"Well, sorry, but I really don't want to fall off the bed." 

"Maybe we should've tried to push the beds together", Lewis remarked. Nico replied with a grunt and only Lewis grabbing his waist prevented him from falling out of the bed face-forward. "Nico! You idiot!"

"Ahhh, yes", Nico replied sarcastically and handed Lewis the body lotion before pressing a row of kisses to Lewis' neck. "That was exactly how I imagined my first time, you calling me an idiot." 

Lewis poured some of the lotion onto his fingers and tried to warm it up between his hands and giggled before he took Nico's dick in his hands. "Good to know that your fantasies were closer to reality than mine. This feels a hundred times better than what I imagined."

Blushing, Nico slowly started to thrust into Lewis' hand, taking some of the lotion and jerking Lewis' dick in a teasingly slow rhythm. They kissed sloppily, more focused on touching each other than the kiss. "Tell me when you want me to do it differently", Nico whispered into Lewis's ear and continued to suck at the sensitive skin at Lewis' neck. 

Moaning, Lewis tried to speed Nico's hand up. "Maybe move a little faster?" 

"Love how impatient you are", Nico panted, but he complied. They kissed again, half rutting against each other, half focusing on the handjobs, when Nico warned Lewis: "I'm going to come if you keep that up." 

Lewis grinned and repeated the twisting motion at Nico's tip, caressing over Nico's slit with his thumb. "Oh, Lewis!" With a loud moan, Nico came all over Lewis' hand. It took him a few seconds to zone back in, but he picked up his rhythm again. Now that he didn't have his mind clouded with need, he concentrated more on the technique of the handjob and he had Lewis clutching the bedsheets in seconds. 

"Oh my god? Why are you so, fuck, so good at this!" Lewis gasped, clearly trying to draw it out. 

"Natural talent", Nico gave back with a grin and kissed Lewis again, whispering against his lips. "Come for me." 

A gasp of Nico's name and Lewis came as well, surprising Nico a little that the order had actually pushed him over the edge. He stared at Lewis with an open mouth, that was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He looked at Lewis' slightly swollen, red, wet lips, the way he had his eyes half-closed in pleasure and how he was holding onto him. 

"You're the hottest thing I've ever seen." Nico slowly rolled next to Lewis, lying on his side due to the small space of the bed. 

"You're not bad yourself", mumbled Lewis and pressed a few kisses on Nico's chest, before he snuggled against him, not caring about the mess between them. If they had gotten the sheets dirty, there was always the second single bed where they could sleep in. 

Nico chuckled and pulled Lewis close. For a few moments they just laid there, listening to each other's slowly calming breaths. 

"I don't really know what the usual post-sex etiquette is", Nico finally said and started to pull the blanket they had thrown over the end of the bed over them. "But I'd really like to repeat that after a little nap." 

Lewis turned his head a bit so he could look up into Nico's eyes and smiled, then yawned, before quickly reaching over to the bed side table and turning the light off. "I absolutely agree. That was damn good. Let's take a nap." Lewis snuggled even closer; it would have been impossible to tell where Lewis stopped and Nico started. 

The answering smile on Nico's face stayed on even after he closed his eyes. He felt Lewis' naked body against his and suddenly he knew that this was exactly where he belonged: To Lewis. 

~Fin~


End file.
